The swing's secret
by ever-raining-sun
Summary: The CSI trying to find who killed a 10 years old boy. Completed
1. crime scene

I don't own any of the characters that truly appear on the show, the only characters

That I own are the ones that I made up.

R&R thanks :)

I thought about this idea while I was busy doing something I LOVE- swinging, I think it's one of the best things in the worlds and I think everybody should do that. Anyway, I hope you'll like the story but you have to know that I don't know a thing about all the scientific stuff on CSI so I'm sure I'll make mistakes.

I hope you enjoy it!

****

The swing's secret/ chapter one: Crime scene

The body of David Trent, 10, was found not far from his family's house by someone who passed there on his way to work. It looked like a murder, a knife tore the kid's throat, and he couldn't do that to himself because he was right handed and the knife moved from right to left meaning somebody killed David.

Grissom, Catherine and Nick analyzed the scene it was pretty obvious that he wasn't killed there and they didn't find the knife.

"I guess we're done with the body" Grissom said, "I'll call the coroner to take the body" Grissom left.

"Are you OK?" Catherine asked Nick.

"Sure" Nick said "we should go talk to the family".

"Yeah, lets go Gris will join us later" They both went towards Brass who was talking to David's parents, the mother Alex was holding a one year old girl, David's little sister Jeanie, he also had a six years old brother Josh and a thirteen years old sister Rianne. Rianne wasn't sitting with her parents like Jeanie and Josh.

"Mr. and Mrs. Trent I am Catherine Willows and this is Nick Stokes we are from the Las Vegas crime lab" Catherine looked at Alex.

"You said you have another daughter", said Brass "do you know where is she?"

"Rianne, she's probably in the park," Alex said and pointed at the park's direction, she had tears in her eyes "she loves going there", she continued "she has this problem with people you see…" she stopped for a moment. Her husband, Trevor putted his hand around her shoulder "she's a very closed person, she doesn't talk a lot and…" she looked at Catherine "you don't think she did it do you?"

"We don't know" Catherine said and looked at Nick "we'll try to find who did it". She, Brass and Nick left the parents.

"I'll go look for the girl", Nick said.

"Yeah OK" Catherine looked at Brass "Grissom and I look in David's room, get Sara and Warrick they will talk to the parents and the kid". 

"Fine", said Brass. Nick went to the park and Catherine went to Grissom and called him to go into the house.

*********************************************************************

Grissom and Catherine went into the house.

"Do you think the knife came from the house?" Catherine asked.

"We don't even know when he was killed, not by who and of course not where the knife came from".

"We can check, can't we?" Catherine went to the kitchen and looked at the box with the knifes "lets see if we can find some blood" she took all the knifes and putted them on the counter. She took something out of her kit (the thing that finds blood, makes it blue) and putted it on the knifes. "Grissom", she said, "close the blinds" Grissom did what she said and the room got dark. They looked at the knifes only one of them became blue on the edge. Catherine took the knife and looked at it, the blade was sharpened. Catherine and Grissom looked at each other and than at the knife.

"I think there's…" Grissom said and took the knife he took a magnifying glass from his kit and looked at the knife and then at Catherine "what?" she asked him. 

"Look at this" 

She looked at the place that Grissom showed her "is that a..?"

"I think it's a piece of skin" Grissom "looks like we maybe found the weapon, I'll go back to the lab you look in the kid's room, do you want me to ask Sara or Warrick to help you?"

"No, I'll be fine", she said, "call me as soon as you know anything".

*********************************************************************

That's it for this chapter, TBC.

Please tell me what you think!!


	2. just a talk in the park

I don't own any of the characters that truly appear on the show, the only characters

That I own are the ones that I made up.

R&R thanks 8-)

I hope you'll like the story but you have to know that I don't know a thing about all the scientific stuff on CSI so I'm sure I'll make mistakes.

I hope you enjoy it!

****

The swing's secret/ chapter two: Just a talk in the park

Nick went to the park; it wasn't very far from the Trent's house. It wasn't hard for him to find the girl; she was the only person there. She was sitting quietly on the swing looking down on the ground. 

Nick went to her and set on the other swing.

"Hey", he said, she looked at him "I'm Nick Stokes, I'm from the crime lab".

"You are going to find who killed David"; she said almost to her self.

"We will try" she nodded "do you know anything that may help as?"

"I didn't want him to die", she said and looked at Nick, he looked at her not sure what to say. He looked around; it was a small park with a hill next to it.

"I think you should go back to your parents now", Nick said. Rianne got off the swing and waited until Nick did the same.

"Rianne", Nick said and she looked at him "if you know anything that can help us find who did it than you must tell us, fine?"

Rianne looked at Nick "I don't know, I wish I did…I wish I could save him, but I didn't, I'm sorry", she looked at the hill, her eyes looked so empty. She started walking back home and Nick followed her.

*********************************************************************

"What can you tell me?" Grissom asked Al.

"What do you need to know?" Al asked.

"What kind of knife killed him?"

"Well", Al said and pointed at the throat "see the little marks? They are a little bit hared to see".

"A sharpened knife" Grissom said.

"Yeah, is that news for you?"

"Actually, Catharine and I thought so"

Al smiled "surprise".

"Did Greg got a DNA sample from the body?" Grissom asked.

"I gave him myself".

"That's all, except one thing, time of death?"

"About six hours ago, somewhere on noon".

"School and work" Grissom said to himself.

"What?" Al asked.

"Just thinking, thanks Al" Grissom left the room and saw Sara.

"Hey Grissom", she said.

"Sara, check the parent's alibi, find out where they've been at noon".

"Are they suspects?" she asked.

"Everyone is" Grissom said "if you see Warrick tell him to check the girl's alibi".

"OK", Sara said, "where are you going?"

"I need to see if we found the murder weapon, see you later".

*********************************************************************

Grissom went into the DNA lab and saw Greg was looking at something.

"Greg do you have the results for me?"

"Yep" Greg said, "the DNA from the little piece of skin is David Trent's" he gave him the papers "I guess it means you have the murder weapon".

"Now all we need to do is to find who used it", Grissom said, "I'll check the finger prints".

*********************************************************************

That's it for now.

TBC


	3. alibi check

I don't own any of the characters that truly appear on the show, the only characters

That I own are the ones that I made up.

R&R thanks 8-)

Thank you all the people who reviewed my story. About the handbook thing, there are so many things in there and I don't really understand what those thongs do. I'm not usually writing stories like this one I just liked the idea. 

I hope you enjoy it anyway.

****

The swing's secret/ chapter three: alibi check 

Sara was standing in Mr. Trent's office.

"So he was here all noon?" she asked the secretary.

"Yeah, he came here in about ten o'clock and left only to have lunch with me on 12, we ate in the cafeteria and when we came back here, he went to his office".

"When did he leave?" Sara asked.

"Eight, maybe a little earlier", the woman said.

"OK, thank you" Sara said and went out of the office and than her phone rang.

"Sidle", she said when she answered it.

"Sara, it's Warrick", the voice on the other line said, "I talked to the girl's teacher she said Rianne was at school and left only at six when her mom picked her up".

"On six?" Sara asked.

"The teacher said that the mother always picks her up on six, did you find anything?"

"Mr. Trent's secretary says he was here until about eight, she said they also went to have lunch, I'll check it out".

"OK, don't forget about the mother and than go back here".

"I know what to do Warrick" Sara smiled to herself.

"I know you know, bye".

"Bye", she said and hanged up.

*********************************************************************

Catherine went to the break room and saw Grissom there.

"Hey", she said "anything?"

"We have a weapon, we have no killer, the all family used the knife, no other prints", Grissom said.

"They have an alibi?" Catherine asked.

"All of them, The parents were at work, kids were at school. Did you find anything?"

"No", Catherine said and set next to him "nothing that can help us in the room".

"So lets talk to the parents and the kids", Grissom said.

"I have to go see Lindsay, you talk to them OK?

"Fine, I'll call Nick".

*********************************************************************

Nick and Grissom went out of the interrogation with Trevor Trent. 

"We still need to talk to your wife but you can take the kids", Grissom said.

"OK, thank you Mr. Grissom.

Rainne and Josh got up and followed their father.

"What about Jeanie?" Rianne asked.

"She'll come with mom, OK?" Trevor said.

"Fine" Rainne said as they left.

"What now?" Nick asked.

"The kids and the father didn't help, lets hope the mother will", Grissom said "maybe we are doing it in the wrong way, maybe it's not even someone from the family".

*********************************************************************

Rianne and Josh were sitting next to the table and eating the meal their father made for them.

"Daddy?" Josh asked, Trevor looked at him "is David going to come back?"

Trevor took a deep breath and looked at his son "no, he's not coming back".

Josh looked at Rianne "that's sad" he said.

"I know" Trevor said "I'm said too, but we have each other and we can't forget that, OK?"

Josh nodded.

"I'll go now" Rianne said "thank you dad".

Trevor smiled to her and she left.

*********************************************************************

"I'm so sorry I couldn't help" Alex said as she went out of the SUV, Grissom and Catherine gave her a ride home.

"Don't feel bad", said Catherine.

"It's just that I wish there was something I could do to help", she said and hugged her daughter.

"It's OK", Grissom said "it's not the first time it happens".

"It's the first time it happens to me", she said "I better go, if you need anything that will help…"

"Yeah, sure", Catherine said, she and Grissom were ready to get into the car when they heard a loud sound, they both knew what it was, so seemed Alex, it was a gun. Somebody fired a gun and it came from the Trent's house.

*********************************************************************

TBC


	4. another body

I don't own any of the characters that truly appear on the show, the only characters

That I own are the ones that I made up.

R&R thanks 8-)

I thought about this idea while I was busy doing something I LOVE- swinging, I think it's one of the best things in the worlds and I think everybody should do that. Anyway, I hope you'll like the story but you have to know that I don't know a thing about all the scientific stuff on CSI so I'm sure I'll make mistakes.

I hope you enjoy it!

****

The swing's secret/ chapter four: another body

Catherine and Grissom rushed after Alex to the house the door was locked. Catherine took Jeanie while Alex opened the door, it took her a long time due to the fact she dropped it twice, she opened it on the third time she tried.

"It came from upstairs"; Grissom said and went towards the stairs, Catherine took her gun out and followed him, Alex looked scared because of the gun but she didn't say a thing she just followed Catherine.

When they got upstairs they saw another body; it was Trevor Trent's body.

"Oh god!" Alex started crying when she saw him lying lifeless, she went closer to him but Catherine stopped her.

Grissom called Brass and looked at the body, he was shot in his head, from behind.

"The kids!" Alex said.

"I'll help you look for them", said Catherine and they both left, Alex was still crying. 

*********************************************************************

"We didn't find them" Catherine said when she went back to where the body was.

"Where's the mother?" Grissom asked.

"Jeanie fell asleep, anything interesting?"

"Very", Grissom looked at her and smiled "take a look at this" he pointed at Trevor's hand, Catherine looked at it and than on Grissom.

"A knife", she said.

"With blood on it", Grissom added.

"So can our victim be the killer?" Catherine asked.

"Well, we have so many empty parts in the puzzle, like who's blood is it and where are the kids".

"I'll take a sample of the blood see if Greg can get a match", said Catherine and started walking towards the stairs to get her kit.

"Cath", Grissom said, she looked at him "maybe we should get the mother's DNA, just in case it's one of the kid's blood".

"I'll talk to her after I bring my kit and take a sample of this" Catherine left.

*********************************************************************

Alex was sitting on a bench in the hall Jeanie was asleep in her cart.

"Mrs. Trent did you have a gun in your home?" Nick asked.

Alex nodded "yeah, Trev had an old gun, I don't know what kind", her eyes were full with tears.

"Do you remember where it was?" he asked.

"In the closet that's in our…" she stopped for a moment, she felt bad using the word 'our' "bedroom" she looked at Nick and continued "it's somewhere high in there".

"Thank you", Nick said and moved away from her, he called Sara.

"Sidle" Sara said when she answered the phone.

"It's Nick, listen Mrs. Trent says they had a gun in their bedroom, in the closet".

"I checked there", Sara said.

"High…"

"It was the first place I looked, no gun".

"OK", Nick said and went to Alex "are you sure it's there?" he asked her.

"He never took it out of there and if he did he putted it back, he had no reason to take it out without me knowing about it, there was only one bullet anyway".

"One bullet?" Nick asked.

She nodded "I'm not so sure from where he got it but there is only one bullet inside the gun and out of it, we only had one bullet".

"OK", Nick said.

*********************************************************************

"What can you tell me about Mr. Trent's death?" Grissom asked Al and looked at the body.

"One thing I'm sure about, except the fact he died from the bullet is that if the killer tried to kill Trent he was lucky," Al said.

"The killer?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, look at this" Al pointed at the back of the head "the bullet could have not kill him, it injured him here" Al pointed to the place where the bullet came into the head. "Which doesn't means a certain death, if it would have hit him a little bit higher" Al pointed at the place he was talking about "the chances would be smaller".

"It doesn't make a difference", Grissom said.

"Yeah, he's dead anyway". 

"Did you give Bobby the bullet?" Grissom asked. Al nodded.

********************************************************************* 

TBC- let me know what you think!!!


	5. hunch

I don't own any of the characters that truly appear on the show, the only characters

That I own are the ones that I made up.

R&R thanks 8-)

I thought about this idea while I was busy doing something I LOVE- swinging, I think it's one of the best things in the worlds and I think everybody should do that. Anyway, I hope you'll like the story but you have to know that I don't know a thing about all the scientific stuff on CSI so I'm sure I'll make mistakes.

I hope you enjoy it!

****

The swing's secret/ chapter five: hunch

Sara and Nick looked at Bobby who was cleaning a gun "this is an old gun", he said "it's been a long time since I've seen someone killed by one of those" he gave Nick the gun "little bit heavy don't you think?" Bobby asked, Nick gave Sara the gun.

"A bit", Nick said.

"And it's not easy to load it too" Bobby said.

"Are you sure it's the same gun?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, the bullet that killed the guy is the only bullet that can be used in this gun, the bullet was made for it specially".

"What do you say?" Sara asked.

"Well", Bobby said, "I heard the suspects are six and thirteen years old, a six year can't use this gun".

"That means that if it's one of the kids than it's probably Rianne, ha Nick?" Sara looked at Nick, she saw he wasn't listening to her "Nick!" she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"About Rianne shooting him…yeah" he looked at the gun and than at the door, he looked like was thinking about something important.

"What is it?" Sara asked.

"A hunch", he said and went towards the exit "I have to go check something, tell Grissom about the gun" he ran out of the door. Sara looked at Bobby.

*********************************************************************

"Grissom", Sara said when she saw him in the layout room _(A\N: I hope that's how it's called)_, he, Catherine and Warrick were sitting there.

"News?" Grissom asked.

"The gun Bobby says a six years old kid couldn't use it so if we suspect the kids it has to be Rianne", Sara said.

"Matches our theory", Warrick said.

"Really?" Sara sat on one of the chairs.

"The blood on the knife was Josh's", said Catherine "Greg matched it's DNA to the mother's DNA and saw it was one of her kid's, it was male, not David's".

"Where's Nick?" Grissom asked.

"He said he has to check something", Sara answered "so what now?"

"The knife wasn't planted so we're thinking that the father tried to kill Josh and Rianne saved him", said Warrick.

"Do you think he kill David too?" Sara asked.

"Probably" Catherine said.

"But he had an alibi" Sara said.

"I've been there again Sara", Grissom said, "there was a door under his desk, that's how he went out and nobody knew".

"I hope the kids are OK", Catherine said.

*********************************************************************

Nick stopped his car and went out of it. The park was quiet and empty; Nick was the only one there.

"I guess I was wrong", Nick said to himself, the last time he was here with Rianne he felt like this place is everything to her, like it's her life saver, he thought he'll find them in it but they weren't there. 

Nick smiled to himself "at least you tried", he said to himself and went into the park, and he looked around.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself, he could see they are not there but still he couldn't control the feeling that they are there. He started leaving the park, on his way out he stumbled a rock next to the drinking fountain. He looked down and saw blood, just a little bit, he was sure it was blood, he bent down and touched it, and it was blood.

Nick stood up and looked around.

**Flashback**

Rianne and Josh are in the park, Josh's blood dripping on the stones, Rianne washes the blood and calms Josh.

**End of flashback**

Nick looked at the hill and started walking to it.

*********************************************************************

Nick was standing on the top of the mountain, he saw something, it looked like some kind of a structure, one of those that kids build and pretend it's a castle, Nick went to it.

When he got to it he saw he was right, Josh and Rianne were sitting there looking scared, Rianne was the first to see him.

"No!" she said she looked terrified.

"It's OK", Nick said I'm not going to hurt you".

"Dad wasn't suppose to hurt too", Rianne looked at Nick, he saw her eyes were red "but he killed David, didn't he?" she didn't move her face. Nick didn't say nor do a thing.

"I didn't protect David cause I didn't know! I didn't know!" she shouted.

"Nobody blames you" Nick said trying to calm her.

"I couldn't let him kill Josh, I almost did, is he…did I kill him?" she asked.

Nick didn't say a thing, he just looked at her "come on, you need to go to your mother".

"I know I did but I did it for Josh", she said.

"It's OK, nothing won't happen to you" Nick said.

"Promise?" Josh asked, his voice was quiet. Nick wished he could say yes but he didn't know what to say he didn't know what would happen to them.

"It's OK Josh", Rianne said, "come on" she went out of the structure Josh went out of it after her. Nick called Grissom.

"Grissom", Grissom said when he answered.

"It's Nick, I found them, in the park", Nick said.

"OK", Grissom said "we'll be there soon, don't go anywhere".

"Sure", Nick said and hanged up the phone.

*********************************************************************

Three cars arrived few minutes after the call; Brass went out of the first one, Warrick and Sara from the second and Grissom, Catherine and Alex Trent from the third one. Grissom and Catherine told her who shot Trevor, they told her everything else too. When she went out of the car she gave Jeanie to Catherine and ran to Josh, he ran to her.

"Oh honey", she hugged him "are you OK? I'm so sorry".

Rianne was standing a bit far from them and looked at them.

"I promise that everything will be OK now, OK honey?" she was crying, Josh nodded. Alex looked at Rianne and went to her. 

"Are you OK?" she asked and hugged her, Rianne smiled.

"Are you mad at me mom?" she asked with tears.

"No!" Alex looked at her "I'm not mad at you at all, OK?"

Rianne nodded few times and than hugged her mother, Josh joined their hug.

Everybody looked at them and smiled. Grissom went to Nick.

"Good job", he told him "how did you find them?"

"A hunch", Nick said, "I had a hunch".

THE END


End file.
